Love Latte
by songsang
Summary: Latte, pahit manis kehidupan roman seorang Oh Sehun dengan Irene, seorang model sekaligus adik dari Kakak 'angkat'nya. kisah cinta yang pelik antara Jongin (KAI) juga Kyungsoo yang selalu menemukan jalan buntu untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka. (i'm sorry , BAD SUMMARY!)


Malam semakin larut lampu gemerlap dunia malam semakin menyala alunan musik mengantarkan jiwa orang yang menikmatinya semakin masuk dalam dunia gelap mereka. Tubu mereka mengikuti alunan musik dengan nikmatnya , panas alkohol seakan menjadi angin segar masuk dalam kerongkongan panas mereka.

Dua orang pria semakin berlari memisahkan diri mencari keberadaan sosok mungil mereka, surai purple tertangkap retina oleh salah satunya tidak banyak yang memilih cat rambut warna itu dan ia yakin wanita itu yang sedang ia cari, terduduk tanpa seorang teman pun dengan pakaian minim hingga membuat beberapa mata lelaki tak berhenti menatapnya.

"Oh! Sehun!" wanita itu terlihat gila dan sedikit berantakan walaupun tak menutupi wajah cantiknya

"kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya pria satu datang menghampirinya, dan Sehun menunjuk dengan dagunya.

"dia selalu membuatku gila" desah pria itu dan berjalan menghampir sang wanita.

"kenapa kau selalu seperti ini?"

"kyungsooooo"

"dasar bodoh! Kau mabuk lagi? Kenapa kali ini? Kau dicampakan lagi oleh pria itu?"

"hya! Jangan sebut dia seperti itu!"

"dasar gila! Kau benar benar gila Noona"

Sehun menghela nafas singkat menghampiri keduanya dengan enteng mengangkat tubuh Irene untuk keluar dari dunia gelap malam.

Hembusan angin pagi menyapa kulit putih keduanya. Bau lavender menyapa indera penciuman Irene pertama kali, Lavender adalah wangi kesukaan Kyungsoo dan Purple adalah warna kesukaan Irene. Tak heran jika kamar mereka sangat kental dengan unsur Lavender dan Purple. Semakin ia membuka mata sinar mentari semakin membelah kedua matanya untuk terbuka lebar untuk bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"nggh.." ia bergeliat manja dalam pelukan teman tidurnya

"kau sudah bangun?" lelaki dengan surai hitam kelam mendudukan tubuhnya berjalan keluar dari ranjang mereka

"jam berapa sekarang?"

"jam 9" jawab kyungsoo.

"apa?" wanita itu langsung mendudukan dirinya namun denyutan hebat menghantam keras kepalanya

"aauuuuw" ringisnya pelan dan kembali menidurkan tubuhnya

"sudah merasakan akibatnya noona?" menyerahkan beberapa butir obat dan segelas air pada Irene

"apa yang terjadi?"

"tanyakan pada seseorang yang sudah menghabiskan dua botol alkohol seorang diri. Apa kau sudah gila? Kau tau bukan kadar alkoholmu tidaklah tinggi?"

"apa Donghae oppa tau?"

"ah... tuhan selalu memberkati jalanmu Noona, beruntung kakakmu tersayang itu sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis ke Swiss"

"syukurlah"

"cepat mandi bukankah kau ada pemotretan setelah ini?"

"iyes sissy!"

"berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! Demi tuhan kau menjatuhkan harga diriku"

Suara tawa renyah Irene terdengar begitu riuh dalam ruangan tidur mereka.

 _In the morning_

 _When the Moon is_

 _At it's rest_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Cup!

"morning Sehun" sapa Irene riang dengan ciuman singkat di pipi Sehun

"hm.. pagi" jawab sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari koran paginya

"ah... kau jadi pulang sore kan?"

Sehun meletakkan korannya mengambil secangkir kopi dan menyeduhnya lembut

"maybe (?)"

"Sehun! Kau sudah janji sejak minggu lalu" Irene merengek manja

"cepat habiskan makanmu noona, produser Noel sedang menunggu kita" sahut kyungso sibuk dengan telepon dan kertas kertas perjanjian kontrak Irene dengan beberapa Brand.

"dia benar benar manajer yang menakutkan" bisik Irene pada sehun , membuat Sehun tak kuasa menahan senyum kecilnya. Entah kenapa setiap apapun yang dilakukan oleh Irene selalu terlihat manis dan menggemaskan untuknya terkecuali ketika ia mabuk.

"kau sudah sehat?"

"hm.. kyungsoo memberiku penawar alkohol tadi pagi"

"berhenti mabuk karena pria tidak jelas" dengan lembut sehun mengusap manja kepala gadis kecil itu

"siapa yang kau sebut pria tak jelas Sehun? Ohmygod! Lautner seorang aktor terkenal. Ah.. siapapun bisa di buat sakit hati olehnya" jawab Irene berapi-api , Sehun merapatkan bibirnya menahan tawa yang bisa saja keluar akibat tingkah aneh Irene

"aku berangkat , sampai jumpa nanti sayang"

Cup! Sehun mencium singkat puncak kepala gadis itu dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Sehun! Kau harus menepati janjimu!" teriak Irene mengiringi langkah pergi Sehun dengan senyum manis di bibirnya

"dasar presdir gila" cibir Irene

"katakan sekali lagi aku akan merekam dan memberikannya pada Sehun" sahut kyungsoo dengan tawa menggoda.

 _Watching raibow play on sunlight_

 _Pools of water iced from cold night_

 _In the morning_

 _Tis the morning of my life_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kai?"

"lama tak bertemu Irene" pria tampan dengan kulit bronze, Kim Kai. Fotogrfer profesional yang sudah malang melintang di dunia pemotretan. Banyak dari mereka menjadi terkenal karena tangan dingin Kai, termasuk Irene. Sangat tampan hingga wanita manapun siap untuk bertekuk lutut dihadapannya, but... _he's gay_.

"aku tak menyangka rumor kau kembali ke Seoul benar" Irene mengerjapkan mata seakan tak percaya dengan kedatangan Kai

"kurasa Seoul sangat cocok untuk ku" ia mengedipkan mata dengan senyum manis membuat siapapun bisa berdebar

"jangan mulai Kim, kau bisa membuatku bertekuk lutut padamu"

"kau mau?" tawar kai dengan wajah menggoda

"aha? Katakan pada orang yang mengaku menyukai _"_ _teman sekamarku"_ " bisik Irene. Yah, tak banyak yang tau penyimpangan orientasi Kai. Hanya saja irene terlalu beruntung mengetahui rahasia besar fotografer itu karena ia menyukai Kyungsoo.

"bagaiaman kabarnya?" tanya kai mengalihkan pandangannya dari Irene pada kamera miliknya

"kenapa kau tak tanyakan sendiri?" jawab Irene.

Kai hanya membangun smirk di wajah-nya tanpa menatap Irene. Kenangannya terlalu pahit untuk kyungsoo di saat semua orang berebut ingin menjadi pendampingnya tapi pria manis itu menolak dengan mudahnya pesona Kai. Bukan itu yang menyebabkan Kai berakhir mundur untuk mengejar pujaannya, dia tipe lelaki pejuang. Tapi satu rahasia kecil kyungsoo yang selalu ia sembunyikan di dalam dirinya berhasil ia gali dan membuyarkan segala angan angan Kai untuk memiliki pria manis itu.

"Irene ayo produser Noel sedang menung... Kai?" suara manis kyungsoo menyapa pendengarannya begitu saja, ia tersenyum lembut. Setelah bertahun tahun lamanya suara itu masih saja bisa menggetarkan hatinya dengan mudah.

" _long time no see_ kyungsoo" jawab Kai dengan senyum menawan miliknya.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam menatap mata Kai dunianya kembali terhenti saat itu juga. Dnegan cepat ia segera menepis semua kemungkinan yang ada dalam otaknya.

"ayo!" satu kata keluar dari mulut kyungsoo, ia segera menarik tangan Irene menjauh dari Kai.

Irene tampil begitu mempesona dengan gaun panjang menjuntai berwarna ungu gelap, sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya, pancaran mata menggoda membuat siapapun lelaki itu bisa saja jatuh dalam pelukan Irene termasuk lelaki dengan wajah manis itu.

" _Change!_ " teriak Kai , dan Irene segera di tuntun menuju ruang ganti untuk mengubah tema kostumnya.

Kyungsoo tersentak saat sebuah tangan dengan keras menahan langkahnya ketika hendak menyusul teman satu kamarnya. Sorot mata tajam Kai membuatnya tak bisa berkutik dari tanah yang ia pijaki

"kau belum membalas sapaanku kyung"

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan menatap mata jongin

"jangan membuatku lebih sakit hati soo"

" _shutup_ kim!" dengus kasar kyungsoo

"wow, mulutmu cantik" jawab kai dengan nada menggoda.

Ia menghempaskan tangan Kai kasar dan berlalu dari hadapannya.

"kurasa aku mulai gila" bisik kai pelan pada dirinya sendiri

Setelah lebih dari 3x berganti pakaian, 4 jam untuk sesi pemotretan, Irene selesai melakukan schedulenya.

"apa sehun sudah menelepon?" tanya Irene tak sabar pada kyungsoo

"bel..."

"sedang mencariku?" suara serak bass milik sehun sukses membuat Irene menghambur ke pelukan lelaki itu

"apa ada barang baru?" tanya kyungsoo yang seakan hafal kebiasaan Irene jika sudah menempeli Sehun. Hanya satu, karena ia ingin membeli sesuatu dan kyungsoo yakin itu bukan sesuatu yang murah. Irene tak mungkin meminta sesuatu yang murah pada Sehun, ia sangat pintar menguras harta orang yang menyayanginya.

"yah, _you always know your sister right?_ " ledek sehun.

"cih!" kyungsoo mulai muak dnegan tingkah keduanya.

"aku dan sehun mungkin melewatkan makan malam, jangan menunggu kami"

"sudahlah sana pergi" usir kyungsoo

"bye sissy!" teriak Irene riang, sedangkan kyungsoo menghela nafas ringan melihat beberapa asistennya mulai merapikan perlengkapan Irene yang masih tertinggal

"aku akan ke butik setelah ini, aku serahkan pada kalian sisanya"

"ne sajangnim" kyungsoo tersenyum lembut pada mereka. Menjadi seorang designer yang merangkap sebagai manajer seorang model tentu tidak akan mudah baginya, tidak ada waktu luang untuknya, jika Irene terlalu banyak schedule maka ia akan menyerahkan bagian pekerjaan desgin pada asistennya tetapi jika schedule Irene tidak terlalu padat sebisa mungkin ia menyelesaikan pekerjaan designnya.

"apa kau membawa mobil?"ia melihat Kai telah berjalan mengikuti langkah kakinya. Ia terdiam, perkataan Kai seakan bahan yang tidak patut untuk ia jawab

"aku tidak membawa kendaraan hari ini, apa aku bisa menumpang?"

"kau bisa naik taksi" jawab kyungsoo datar tanpa menatap mata Kai

"aku lupa menukarkan uang sepulang dari London, atau.. kau bisa menumpangiku hingga ke tempat money charger setidaknya aku butuh uang untuk membeli bebrapa kebutuhanku disini"

Kyungsoo mengehentikan langkahnya dan menatap manik Kai tajam.

"kau benar benar merepotkan" jawab kyungsoo kesal.

Kai tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, dengan cepat ia segera menghampiri Kyungsoo menarik tangan mungil lelaki itu dan menariknya untuk duduk di kursi sebrang

"hari ini aku yang akan menyetir" bisik kai tepat di telinga kyungsoo, jantung kyungsoo kembali berdebar hebat. Ia selalu kalah jika berhdapan dengan lelaki tampan ini, dan sayangnya ia tak bisa memungkiri hal itu bahwa ia juga menyukai Kai. Kyungsoo sangat tau segala sesuatu yang terjadi saat ini tidaklah benar dan ia selalu memungkuri hal yang terjadi pada dirinya, hatinya, dan pikirannya.

"kau akan ke butik?" tanya kai sesaat setelah menjalankan mobil milik kyungsoo

"hm" jawab kyungsoo singkat

"aku akan mengantarmu terlebih dulu"

"tak perlu, kau butuh uang bukan? Kita bisa ke money charger dan setelah itu kau bisa pergi dengan taksi"

"wah... kau benar benar tidak berperasaan, bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkanku disana sendirian? Bagaimana jika aku tersesat? Bagaimana jika ada yang menyulikku? Kau tau kan aku orang terkenal yang..."

"hentikan tingkah konyolmu Kim!" sahut kyungsoo pelan. Kai kembali terdiam perputaran memori memori lama dalam otaknya membuat beberapa pertanyaan yang selama ini ia ingin tanyakan kembali terngiang dalam otaknya. Setelah 3 tahun lamnya ia meninggalkan Korea hanya untuk meratapi nasib dengan dalih menerima pekerjaan disana tetapi pria disampingnya tak akan pernah bisa menjauh dalam jarak beribu mil sekalipun. Kyungsoo mempunyai sihir magnet bagi dirinya dan Kai tak akan pernah bisa lepas dari lelaki mungil itu. Kyungsoo adalah mimpinya, Kyungsoo adalah angannya, menjadikan Kyungsoo miliknya adalah cita citanya.

"bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya kai lembut

"..."

"apa kau baik baik saja setelah semua yang telah terjadi"

"..."

"sejujurnya aku tak bisa melupakanmu soo, seberapapun kau mendorongku untuk menjauh semuanya terasa sulit. Maafkan aku" sesal kai

"kau menjadi cerewet sejak pulang dari London"

Kai tersenyum singkat kembali menatap mata jernih milik Kyungsoo

"aku sangat merindukanmu, kau tau?"

 _I'm so glad_

 _You made time to see me_

 _You've been good busier than ever_

 _We small talk, work , and the weather_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"KYAAA! Sehun JJANG!" teriak Irene begitu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Sebuah tas limited edition Louis Vilton berwarna purple kesukaannya

" _as your wish baby_ " jawab sehun dengan senyum menghiasi bibir tipisnya

Sehun menjalan kemudi menyusuri malamnya kota Seoul, Irene tampak tenang mengamati lalu lintas kota.

"aku penasaran dengan kyungsoo"

"apa ada masalah?"

"tidak, hanya saja aku bisa melihat rasa cinta kyungsoo untuk kai tapi aku tetap tidak mengerti kenapa kyungsoo selalu menjauh dari kai?"

"kenapa tidak kau tanyakan pada kyungsoo?"

"haruskah? Aku takut menyinggung perasaannya"

"aku yakin kyungsoo akan mengerti jika kau yang bertanya"

Sehun memberhentikan mobil di sebuah hotel berbintang

"ayo turun, kita makan malam disini" Irene tersenyum dan mengikuti perintah sehun. Tangan mungilnya mengapit lengan Sehun dengan anggun mengikuti langkah panjang sehun. Pintu terbuka ketika ia melihat ruangan berhiaskan mawar merah dan lilin hingga penghujung koridor. Sebuah tempat makan malam romantis impian para wanita, Irene begitu takjub mengamati hiasan elegan dengan dominan warna ungu dan merah mawar mawar

"bagaimana?" tanya sehun singkat. Irene menatap sehun penuh tanda tanya

"jangan bilang... kau... kau... yang..."

"yah, bonus, specially for you dear"

"ohmygod! kau selalu bisa membuatku terpesona sehun"

Sehun hanya tersenyum lembut

"aku tidak bisa bayangkan betapa beruntungnya wanita yang kau nikahi nanti"

"is it you?"

Irena tersenyum kembali memandang sehun, raut wajahnya seketika berubah ketika ucapan sehun terasa begitu menyakitkan untuknya

"I hope i'll be your bride but.."

"ssst! You will, jangan bahas apapun tentang kita, kau merusak suasana romantic yang telah kubuat susah payah" sehun cerewet dan menggerutu adalah yang terbaik, Irene kembali tersenyum mengecup singkat pipi sehun

"thankyou honey"

,

,

,

,


End file.
